Eternal Spark! Pretty Cure
by jhondb2013
Summary: Crossover de 5 episodios entre Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure (por Silvercutetamer) y Sparking! Pretty Cure (por jhondb2013)
1. Aventura 1

"En un mundo donde la gente vive sus vidas en paz, existían heroínas anónimas llamadas Pretty Cure, hasta hace unos meses (final de temporada de Doki Doki Precure!), Pretty Cure se convirtió en un término común y ahora la gente sabe quienes son y como se llaman pero lo que no saben es la identidad secreta de algunas de estas guerreras legendarias, el punto es que esta historia se centrará en 6 de las más de 47 Cures que hay alrededor del mundo entero y contará una de las más grandes aventuras nunca antes vividas"

[LAS SPARKING! PRETTY CURE ACABAN CON VARIOS SLUGGERS POR COMPLETO]

Hatsuko: Listo, ya no nos van a molestar más, buen trabajo chicas!

[DESPUÉS DE QUE EL BRILLO DEL ATAQUE DESAPARECIERA, UNA TARJETA BLANCA CON HOLOGRAMA MULTICOLOR SE POSA EN LA CABEZA DE HATSUKO]

Shizuka: Oye Hatsuko, tienes algo en tu cabeza

Hatsuko: [se mira la cabeza y agarra la tarjeta] ¿Qué será esto?

Shizuka: A ver, es una tarjeta... ¿Para qué servirá?

Hatsuko: No sé, por eso te pregunto

[HATSUKO SE QUEDA MIRANDO FIJAMENTE LA TARJETA]

Hatsuko: Que extraño ¿No les parece?

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD MIRAITOAI...]

[CURE LOVE Y CURE FUTURE LOGRAN ELIMINAR A UN YUME-SHINYUU CON CABEZA DE PELOTA DE BASEBALL Y LAS MANOS ERAN BATES DE BASEBALL]

Long Yì: Malditas! Les juro que la próxima vez no se van a salvar! Ténganlo presente! [Long Yì se retira]

Airu: Que bueno que todo terminó, mira, todos están bien

[LA GENTE CUYOS SUEÑOS HABÍAN SIDO ROBADOS POR EL YUME-SHINYUU DESPIERTA UN TANTO CONFUNDIDA POR LO QUE PASÓ]

Mirai: Ven Airu, vamos a casa

[AIRU ASIENTE Y JUNTAS SE VAN A CASA CAMINANDO COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO]

[CUANDO CAMINAN POR EL PARQUE PRINCIPAL DE LA CIUDAD...]

Airu: Entonces eso fué lo que pasó... [se detiene de manera repentina y comienza a hacer cara de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido (tiene la mitad superior de la cara azul, las pupilas se encojen y comienza una sudoración excesiva)]

Mirai: [se detiene y voltea a ver a su amiga] ¿Qué sucede Airu?

Airu: M-Me temo que pisé un cremoso regalo de la naturaleza

Mirai: [se agacha y mira el pie derecho de Airu] -_- Mentirosa, a ver, retira tu pie

[AIRU RETIRA SU PIE LENTAMENTE Y SE DA CUENTA DE QUE NO ERA ESE CREMOSO REGALO SINO QUE LO QUE PISÓ FUE UN BROCHE MULTICOLOR EN FORMA DE CORAZÓN]

Mirai: [agarra el broche] Mira, fue esto lo que pisaste

Airu: Pero me había parecido que pisé otra cosa

Mirai: ¿A poco usas doble calcetín?

Airu: A veces pero el punto es, ¿qué es esa cosa y para qué sirve?

Mirai: Pues... no sé

Airu: Esto es extraño pero parece importante

Mirai: Tienes razón

[LA IMAGEN SE DIVIDE EN 2 PARTES, EN LA PARTE DERECHA APARECE LA MITAD DERECHA DEL ROSTRO DE AIRU Y EN LA PARTE IZQUIERDA APARECE LA MITAD IZQUIERDA DEL ROSTRO DE HATSUKO]

Hatsuko y Airu al unísono: ¿Qué significa esto?

[OPENING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

**"Eternal Spark Pretty Cure!: Charisma Mission"**

**Episodio 01: "Un encuentro oportuno"**

[EN OTRO LUGAR DEL UNIVERSO, UNO DE LOS 12 DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN LLAMADO CELSYTOR PLANEA UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA OBTENER LAS 5 JOYAS CHARISMA Y USAR SU PODER PARA CONQUISTAR TODOS LOS 12 UNIVERSOS]

Celsytor: Tengo 4 de las 5 joyas Charisma, pero ¿dónde está la última?

Sirviente: [se arrodilla] Señor Celsytor, hemos detectado la ubicación de la última joya Charisma

Celsytor: ¿En serio? Dónde está?

Sirviente: Se encuentra en la frontera universal, justo al final de este universo

Celsytor: Está muy lejos, pero hay que ir

[CELSYTOR COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA NARANJA Y DESAPARECE]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE AIRU, LUCY, EL HADA DEL FUTURO COMIENZA A TENER UNA VISIÓN DEL FUTURO EN LA CUAL APARECEN CURE EQUAL Y CURE LOVE LUCHANDO JUNTAS, LAS 5 JOYAS CHARISMA REUNIDAS Y UN GRAN PODER DESTRUCTIVO POR PARTE DEL DIOS CELSYTOR]

Lucy: Equal-ruchii, Love-ruchii, Joyas Charisma-ruchii, Celsytor-ruchii, ¡DESTRUCCIÓN TOTAL-RUCHIII! [Lucy se desmaya debido al gran peso de la visión que tuvo]

Mary: [va hacia Lucy pero mira hacia otro lado] Airu-merii, Mirai-merii, Vengan pronto, Lucy se desmayó-merii!

[AIRU Y MIRAI ENTRAN APURADAS A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN MARY Y LUCY]

Mirai: Mary, dime que mencionó Lucy antes de desmayarse

Mary: Mencionó los nombres Equal y Love-merii, también dijo algo sobre las Joyas Charisma-merii, por último mencionó a un tal Celsytor-merii y antes de desmayarse dijo "Destrucción total-merii" y puf! cayó como una piedra-merii

Airu: Debió ser que vió algo grave que sucederá pronto

Mirai: Puede ser

Minako (Madre de Airu): ¡Airu, necesito que me hagas un favor!

[AIRU BAJA DE INMEDIATO A LA PASTELERÍA Y ENCUENTRA A SU MADRE]

Minako: Qué rapidez! Mira, necesito que lleves este pedido a este lugar [le entrega la dirección]

Airu: Está un poco lejos pero de todas formas lo haré

Minako: Que bueno pero ten mucho cuidado, es un pedido muy importante

Airu: Okay! [toma la caja donde adentro está el pastel y se va]

[AIRU LLEGA A UNA RESIDENCIA UBICADA EN LA PARTE OESTE DE LA CIUDAD MIRAITOAI Y DEJA EL PEDIDO COMO SU MADRE LE INDICÓ]

[DESPUÉS DE DEJAR EL PEDIDO, AIRU CAMINABA A PASO LENTO MIRANDO EL SUELO Y PATEANDO PIEDRAS MIENTRAS QUE POR EL MISMO LUGAR PASABA HATSUKO CON LAS MANOS DETRÁS DE LA CABEZA Y MIRANDO HACIA EL CIELO]

[LAS 2 CHICAS ACCIDENTALMENTE SE CHOCAN ENTRE SÍ (se chocan las cabezas) Y CAEN SENTADAS]

Hatsuko: [quejándose del golpe] Que pena contigo, no ví por donde iba

Airu: [quejándose del golpe] No, Yo soy la que debo disculparme, debí ver por donde iba

Hatsuko: [abre sus ojos y ve a Airu] Me presento, me llamo Hatsuko Yamamuro pero puedes llamarme Hatsuko

Airu: Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Airu Mihara pero puedes llamarme simplemente Airu

[MIENTRAS CAMINABAN POR EL LUGAR...]

Hatsuko: ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en este lugar?

Airu: Estaba entregando un pedido en la casa de allá ¿y tú que estabas haciendo aquí?

Hatsuko: Pues... pasando el rato

Airu: Siempre es bueno salir a caminar un rato

Hatsuko: Tienes razón, Sabes, tienes la cabeza muy dura

Airu: ¿En serio? Y eso que soy de mente abierta

[CUANDO EL SOL SE ESTABA OCULTANDO, LOS 2 ÍTEMS (la tarjeta y el broche) COMIENZAN A BRILLAR]

[AIRU Y HATSUKO SACAN SUS RESPECTIVOS ÍTEMS]

Airu: [mirando sorprendida a Hatsuko con la tarjeta] Eso quiere decir...

Hatsuko: [mirando sorprendida a Airu con el broche] ... que tú eres...

?: Junten sus poderes y abran la puerta al mañana

Airu: Hatsuko, ¿me hablaste?

Hatsuko: No, yo no te hablé

Airu: Deberíamos hacerlo

Hatsuko: ¿Hacer qué?

Airu: ¿No te parece que todo esto encaja? Tú tienes una tarjeta y yo tengo un broche, ambos comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo

Hatsuko: Ahora que lo dices, todo encaja, hay que intentarlo

[AIRU Y HATSUKO SE VAN A UN CALLEJÓN Y SE TRANSFORMAN EN CURE LOVE Y CURE EQUAL]

Airu: ¡Pretty Cure, Lovely Make-Up!

Hatsuko: ¡PreVatar, Bríndame acceso al poder!

Cure Love: Purificando el odio y convirtiéndolo en amor, Cure Love!

Cure Equal: La combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!

[CURE LOVE INVOCA SU LOVE SCEPTRE Y COLOCA EL BROCHE EN EL CENTRO DE ÉSTE, CURE EQUAL INTRODUCE LA TARJETA EN SU CUREPULSE, AMBOS ÍTEMS COMIENZAN A EXPULSAR UNOS RAYOS DE ENERGÍA CON LOS CUALES SE FORMA UN PORTAL HACIA UNA DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA]

Cure Equal: Love, qué te parece si vamos juntas a vivir una gran aventura

Cure Love: ¿Crees que es seguro entrar ahí? Parece peligroso

Cure Equal: Voy a entrar [Cure Equal salta hacia el portal e ingresa a esa dimensión]

Cure Love: Ni creas que me vas a dejar sola! [Cure Love salta hacia el portal y logra ingresar a esa dimensión, acto seguido el portal desaparece]

"Una nueva aventura ha comenzado, Cure Love y Cure Equal deben unir sus fuerzas para enfrentar las adversidades, ¿Qué misterios les esperan en esa dimensión?"

"CONTINUARÁ..."

[ENDING: "Orange Hero" por jealkb]


	2. Aventura 2

[TEMA DE TÍTULO: "Dragon Ball Kai -Title-"]

[TEMA PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Director's Cut Intro"]

"2 extraños objetos aparecieron en el planeta tierra, dichos objetos fueron utilizados por Airu Mihara quien se convirtió en Cure Love y Hatsuko Yamamuro quien se convirtió en Cure Equal"

[CURE LOVE INVOCA SU LOVE SCEPTRE Y COLOCA EL BROCHE EN EL CENTRO DE ÉSTE, CURE EQUAL INTRODUCE LA TARJETA EN SU CUREPULSE, AMBOS ÍTEMS COMIENZAN A EXPULSAR UNOS RAYOS DE ENERGÍA CON LOS CUALES SE FORMA UN PORTAL HACIA UNA DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA]

Cure Equal: Love, qué te parece si vamos juntas a vivir una gran aventura

Cure Love: ¿Crees que es seguro entrar ahí? Parece peligroso

Cure Equal: Voy a entrar [Cure Equal salta hacia el portal e ingresa a esa dimensión]

Cure Love: Ni creas que me vas a dejar sola! [Cure Love salta hacia el portal y logra ingresar a esa dimensión, acto seguido el portal desaparece]

"La gran aventura de Cure Love y Cure Equal comenzará ahora!"

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

**"Eternal Spark Pretty Cure!: Charisma Mission"**

**Episodio 02: "Los Equipos completados"**

[EN LA PASTELERÍA DREAMS CAKE, MINAKO MIRABA INSISTENTEMENTE SU RELOJ Y CAMINABA DE UN LADO A OTRO PREOCUPADA PORQUE AIRU NO LLEGABA]

Minako: ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Será que no comprendió bien la dirección y se perdió en la calle?

[MIRAI LLEGA AL LUGAR]

Mirai: ¿Qué sucede tía? (Si han leído Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure sabrán el porqué de "Tía")

Minako: Airu no ha regresado

Mirai: ¿Acaso a dónde se fue?

Minako: Le dije que entregara un pedido pero no ha regresado y para esta hora ya debería estar aquí

Mirai: Es raro, ella no es así, si quiere puedo ir a buscarla

Minako: ¿En serio lo harás?

Mirai: Sí, después de todo es mi prima ¿o no?

Minako: Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado

[MIRAI ASINTIÓ Y SALIÓ DEL LOCAL, MARY Y LUCY SE HABÍAN COLADO METIÉNDOSE DENTRO DEL BOLSO DE MIRAI]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TÚNEL INTERDIMENSIONAL...]

Cure Love: Equal...

Cure Equal: ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

Cure Love: ¿Ya llegamos?

Cure Equal: Déjame ver [Equal alza su mirada a ver que podía ver a lo lejos y logra divisar una luz] Creo que ya llegamos

[CURE LOVE Y CURE EQUAL SALEN DISPARADAS POR EL TÚNEL INTERDIMENSIONAL, COMO COSA RARA, CURE LOVE ATERRIZA SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA MIENTRAS QUE CURE EQUAL ATERRIZA EN MEDIO DE 4 ARBUSTOS Y CON SU CABEZA BOCA ABAJO]

Cure Love: A ver déjame ayudarte [Love libera a Equal de los 4 arbustos]

Cure Equal: [escupe unas hojas que se habían colado en su boca al aterrizar] Gracias Love, te debo una [mira hacia el frente] Yo me pregunto en dónde estaremos?

Cure Love: La mejor manera de encontrar una respuesta es investigando ¿no crees?

Cure Equal: Sí, vamos a explorar

[LAS 2 CURES EMPIEZAN SU EXPLORACIÓN]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...]

[EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRARON AIRU Y HATSUKO POR PRIMERA VEZ...]

Shizuka: Mira, el CurePulse indica que estuvo aquí [todas se van al callejón oscuro y el CurePulse comienza a parpadear con más intensidad]

Azuka: Sí, definitivamente estuvo aquí

[MIRAI PARA POR ESA MISMA ZONA Y ENCUENTRA A SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE]

Mirai: Disculpen, De casualidad han visto... [saca su teléfono y coloca una fotografía de Airu junto a Mirai (para la portada del Facebook xD)] ¿A esta chica?

Shizuka: [mira la fotografía] No, no la he visto

Mirai: Entiendo, perdón por molestarlas

Shizuka: Espera! De casualidad no has visto... [saca su teléfono y coloca una fotografía de Hatsuko durante el festival cultural (el de la película)] ¿A esta chica?

Mirai: No la he visto, esto es extraño, ambas desaparecieron hoy... ¿De casualidad no vieron algo extraño el día de hoy?

Shizuka: Sí, encontramos una tarjeta que tenía unos hologramas bonitos ¿Y tú?

Mirai: Pues la chica que estoy buscando encontró una especie de broche con un efecto arcoiris que a propósito era bonito

Shizuka: Eso quiere decir...

Mirai: [se sorprende porque piensa que las demás también son Pretty Cure] ... que ustedes son...

Mirai y Shizuka al unísono: ¡PRETTY CURE!

[MARY Y LUCY SALEN DEL BOLSO DE MIRAI]

Mary: ¿Que ellas son Pretty Cure-merii? Eso es genial-merii!

Lucy: ^^ Son Pretty Cure-ruchii, Pretty Cure-ruchii

Marise: [con ojos de estrella] ¡Que lindura! Una ovejita que habla!

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA DIMENSIÓN DIVINA...]

Cure Love: Hay mucho silencio aquí

Cure Equal: Es cierto

[CURE EQUAL ROMPE UNA RAMA POR LA MITAD CON SU PIE DERECHO]

[DE REPENTE SE OYE UN GRUÑIDO ACERCÁNDOSE]

Cure Love: Esto no es bueno

[DE REPENTE APARECE UN MONSTRUO GIGANTE CON LA APARIENCIA DE UN OSO PARDO SOLO QUE LA CARA NO PARECÍA LA DE UN OSO, MÁS BIEN PARECÍA LA DE UN DRAGÓN, CON GRANDES GARRAS Y UN PAR DE ALAS COLOSALES]

Cure Love: Te dije que no era nada bueno

Cure Equal: No importa! Te dije que íbamos a tener una aventura y la tendremos, así que a luchar! [Equal al ataque!]

Cure Love: [rompe la cuarta pared] No sé porque siento que ya había visto antes ese comportamiento

[CURE EQUAL LOGRA ESQUIVAR UN ZARPAZO DEL MONSTRUO DESPUÉS VUELA HACIA SU CARA Y LE DESTRUYE EL OJO IZQUIERDO DE UN TACONAZO, EL MONSTRUO SE COMIENZA A QUEJAR Y LANZAR ZARPAZOS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA, EQUAL LOGRA ESQUIVAR TODOS LOS ZARPAZOS Y ATERRIZAR EXITOSAMENTE]

[EL MONSTRUO COMIENZA INDISCRIMINADAMENTE A LANZAR FUEGO DESDE SU BOCA]

[UNA DE LAS LLAMARADAS VA DIRECTAMENTE HACIA CURE LOVE]

[EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS, CURE LOVE INVOCA SU "LOVE SCEPTRE" E INVOCA EL "LOVE LAYER" CON EL CUAL SE PROTEGE DEL ATAQUE DEL MONSTRUO, ACTO SEGUIDO, CURE LOVE TRASPASA LA LLAMARADA Y LLEGA A LA CARA DEL MONSTRUO, COMIENZA A PROPINARLE VARIOS PUÑETAZOS EN EL ROSTRO Y UNA GRAN PATADA EN LA MANDÍBULA LA CUAL DISLOCA DEBIDO A LA FUERZA DEL GOLPE]

[LA PATADA DE CURE LOVE MATA AL MONSTRUO DE UNA VEZ]

Cure Equal: Vaya, nunca pensé que pudieras hacer eso, eres muy fuerte, te felicito

Cure Love: Ya estoy acostumbrada a enfrentarme a enemigos de ese tamaño

[SE OYEN RETUMBOS Y DE REPENTE APARECEN 4 MONSTRUOS MÁS DISPUESTOS A MATARLAS PARA VENGAR A SU AMIGO]

Cure Equal: UWAAA! Ya llegó su Mamá, su Papá, su hermana menor y el hermano del medio!

Cure Love: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Cure Equal: Tendré que hacer algo desesperado! [Cure Equal salta más de 8 metros de altura y localiza sus objetivos, después pone sus brazos en forma de "X" para realizar su mejor ataque] Pretty Cure ¡SPARKING BLAST!

[LA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA ROJA QUE LANZÓ CURE EQUAL CAE EN MEDIO DE 2 MONSTRUOS Y ESTALLA COMO SI FUERA UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR, CON ESE ATAQUE LOS MATA, ACTO SEGUIDO SUS CUERPOS CAEN Y HACEN TEMBLAR EL LUGAR]

Cure Equal: ¡Love, te dejo a los restantes!

Cure Love: ¡Entendido!

[LOS 2 MONSTRUOS RESTANTES SE ACERCAN A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA CURE LOVE QUIEN SALTA Y LOGRA AGARRARLE A CADA UNO UN CUERNO DE SU CABEZA, ACTO SEGUIDO CHOCA SUS CABEZAS EN VARIAS OCASIONES Y LOS DEJA CONFUNDIDOS, DESPUÉS LOS LANZA AL SUELO Y REALIZA UNO DE SUS MEJORES ATAQUES USANDO SU LOVELY LIPSTICK]

Cure Love: ¡Beso Amoroso Arcoiris, Pretty Cure!

[EL CORAZÓN LANZADO LOGRA IMPACTAR A LOS 2 MONSTRUOS Y LOS DESINTEGRA]

Cure Equal: Ha terminado, hacemos un gran equipo ¿no crees?

Cure Love: Yo creo que sí hacemos un excelente equipo ¿Qué es eso de allá?

Cure Equal: ¿Dónde?

Cure Love: Allá en la montaña

Cure Equal: [logra ver el objeto que le señalaba Love] Vamos a ver [Equal vuela a gran velocidad]

Cure Love: Equal, espérame! [Cure Love trata de igualar la velocidad de Cure Equal]

[CUANDO LLEGAN A LA MONTAÑA...]

[CURE LOVE AGARRA UNA ESPECIE DE JOYA DE COLOR NARANJA BRILLANTE]

Cure Equal: Así que era eso lo que querías mostrarme, es bonito

[DE LA JOYA APARECE REPENTINAMENTE UN HOLOGRAMA CON LA SILUETA DE UNA MUJER DE UNOS 27 AÑOS DE EDAD]

?: La ayuda llegará pronto, por ahora deben ir a la cima del monte sagrado el cual se encuentra a varios kilómetros al oeste de su ubicación... [el holograma desaparece]

Cure Love: Me convenciste! ¡Vamos a ese monte sagrado!

Cure Equal: ¡Sí!

[CURE EQUAL Y CURE LOVE VUELAN A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA EL MONTE SAGRADO]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA...]

[UN PORTAL SE ABRE DE REPENTE]

Mirai: Seguramente ahí debe estar Airu

Shizuka: [el Cure Pulse comienza a parpadear de manera rápida] Ahí debe estar Hatsuko, Vamos!

[LAS DEMÁS ASIENTEN Y TODAS INGRESAN A ESE PORTAL EL CUAL SE CIERRA DESPUÉS DE QUE TODAS ENTRARAN]

[MIENTRAS TANTO CAMINO AL MONTE SAGRADO...]

[CURE LOVE Y CURE EQUAL SON DETENIDAS POR UN EXTRAÑO SER]

?: ¿A dónde creen que van niñas? Esa joya que llevan ahí me pertenece, Exijo que me la entreguen por las buenas

Cure Equal: ¿Y qué pasará si no queremos hacerlo?

?: Que pregunta tan estúpida!

Cure Love: No te la vamos a entregar! Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas!

"Un nuevo adversario se ha presentado ante Cure Equal y Cure Love, ¿Lograran proteger la joya encontrada? ¿La ayuda llegará pronto? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio!"

"CONTINUARÁ..."

[ENDING: "Orange Hero" por jealkb]


	3. Aventura 3

[TEMA DE TÍTULO: "Dragon Ball Kai -Title-"]

[TEMA PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Director's Cut Intro"]

"Cure Equal y Cure Love ya estaban en camino al monte sagrado cuando un nuevo adversario aparece por sorpresa"

?: ¿A dónde creen que van niñas? Esa joya que llevan ahí me pertenece, Exijo que me la entreguen por las buenas

Cure Equal: ¿Y qué pasará si no queremos hacerlo?

?: Que pregunta tan estúpida!

Cure Love: No te la vamos a entregar! Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas!

"¿Para qué querra la joya este extraño ser? La batalla por la joya comenzará ahora!"

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

**"Eternal Spark Pretty Cure!: Charisma Mission"**

**Episodio 03: "Una lucha ardua"**

?: Antes de acabar con ustedes me presento, mi nombre es Zandresk, el soldado más fuerte de su eminencia Celsytor

Cure Love: Definitivamente no te la voy a entregar!

Zandresk: Primero acabaré contigo chiquilla de cabello púrpura

[CURE EQUAL SE METE EN MEDIO TRATANDO DE PROTEGER A CURE LOVE]

Cure Equal: Zandresk, Si quieres quitarnos ja joya deberás matarme primero!

Zandresk: Hmm! Combate mano a mano eh?

Cure Equal: Así es! Un combate mano a mano por la joya

Cure Love: [rompe la cuarta pared] Sí, definitivamente ese comportamiento proviene de esa chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Rayos! se me olvidó, lo que sí sé es que Milky Rose y las otras le hacen bullying por ese comportamiento

Cure Equal: Comienza!

[ZANDRESK SE LANZA A ATACAR A CURE EQUAL CON UN FUERTE DERECHAZO PERO CURE EQUAL LO RESISTE USANDO SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO, LUEGO CURE EQUAL TRATA DE GOLPEARLO EN EL ESTÓMAGO PERO ZANDRESK DETIENE EL GOLPE CON LA MANO IZQUIERDA, ZANDRESK INTENTA GOLPEAR CON SU RODILLA DERECHA A CURE EQUAL PERO ÉSTA DETIENE EL GOLPE CON SU RODILLA IZQUIERDA, LUEGO CURE EQUAL TRATA DE GOLPEARLO CON SU PIERNA DERECHA PERO ZANDRESK DETIENE EL GOLPE USANDO SU PIERNA IZQUIERDA, QUEDAN COMPLETAMENTE INMÓVILES HASTA QUE COMIENZAN A DARSE CABEZASOS EL UNO CONTRA EL OTRO VARIAS VECES, CURE EQUAL SE LIBERA DE ZANDRESK Y COMIENZA A GOLPEARLO EN VARIAS OCASIONES, ZANDRESK DETIENE EL ÚLTIMO GOLPE DE CURE EQUAL Y TAMBIÉN LA GOLPEA, EQUAL RESISTE Y LO GOLPEA TAMBIÉN COMENZANDO UNA LUCHA VELOZ Y AL MISMO NIVEL]

Cure Love: Creo que lo más sensato es huir lejos [Love comienza a correr]

[ZANDRESK ROMPE LA DEFENSA DE CURE EQUAL Y LA GOLPEA MANDÁNDOLA UNOS METROS ATRÁS, ZANDRESK USA EL SENTORYOKU (capacidad de sentir el Ki de los seres vivos) PARA SENTIR EL KI DE CURE LOVE Y SABER SU UBICACIÓN, LUEGO DE HABERLA LOCALIZADO LANZA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA HACIA CURE LOVE]

[CUANDO LA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA CASI GOLPEA A CURE LOVE, OTRO ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA DESVÍA EL ATAQUE DE ZANDRESK Y EVITA QUE CURE LOVE FUERA ATACADA PERO LA ONDA EXPANSIVA DE LA COLISIÓN HIZO CAER A CURE LOVE]

Cure Love: [se levanta] ¿Quien me salvó?

Cure Berserker: [ayuda a Cure Love a levantarse] Que problema ¿no te parece?

Cure Love: ... sí, es un verdadero problema

Cure Future: Love! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Cure Love: Future!

Mary: Love-merii! [corre hacia su compañera]

Cure Love: Mary! [se abrazan]

Zandresk: Tsk! No le atiné! [desaparece]

Cure Equal: ¿A dónde se fué? [siente el ki de Zandresk] Ahí está!

[ZANDRESK VA A TODA VELOCIDAD HACIA CURE LOVE Y LAS DEMÁS]

Zandresk: [preparando su gran puño] Dame la joya!

[CURE LOVE SALTA Y ZANDRESK ACABA GOLPEANDO EL SUELO]

Cure Love: Mejor la guardo aquí [Coloca la joya dentro de su traje, para ser más exactos en medio del pecho]

Mary: Love, que inteligente eres-merii, si llega a tocar esa parte podrás demandarlo por acoso sexual-merii

Cure Love: Dudo mucho que ese sistema funcione aquí

[ZANDRESK VUELA HACIA CURE LOVE PARA ROBARLE LA JOYA PERO ES GOLPEADO EN LAS 2 MEJILLAS POR CURE FUTURE Y CURE BERSERKER QUIENES LE PROPINAN UN TACONAZO EN CADA MEJILLA, LUEGO CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE LO GOLPEAN EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y POR ÚLTIMO CURE EQUAL LO GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA CON UN GOLPE DE VOLLEY HACIA ABAJO]

Cure Equal: Love, es todo tuyo!

[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Fist of Justice" - Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Original Soundtrack]

Cure Love: Okay! Mary!

Mary: ¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii, Cure Love, recibe todo mi poder-merii!

[CURE LOVE RECIBE EL PODER DE MARY Y COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA ENTRE DORADA Y NARANJA]

Cure Future: Eso no es normal

Cure Love: ¡La Luz dorada que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor dorado que trae amor a todos! ¡Beso Amoroso Corazón Dorado Pretty Cure! ¡SIGMA!

[CURE LOVE LANZA UN CORAZÓN DORADO CON UNAS CUANTAS CHISPAS NARANJAS Y PLUMAS DORADAS, EL ATAQUE IMPACTA A ZANDRESK Y LO PURIFICA POR COMPLETO CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN LA ZONA]

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

Cure Future: Definitivamente esto no es normal

[CUANDO LLEGAN AL MONTE SAGRADO...]

[MIENTRAS SUBEN UNAS ESCALERAS PARA LLEGAR A LA CIMA...]

Cure Elite: Se puede respirar paz en este lugar

Cure Love: Es cierto, me siento relajada

Lucy: Lucy se siente bien-rucchii

[CUANDO LLEGAN A LA CIMA, UNA MUJER DE UNOS 27 AÑOS DE EDAD CON UN VESTIDO LARGO DE COLOR BLANCO Y CON EL CABELLO DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO Y LISO EL CUAL LE LLEGA HASTA LAS CADERAS]

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Las estaba esperando, Pretty Cure, soy la guardiana de las 5 joyas Charisma

"Después de presentarse, la guardiana de las joyas las invitó a pasar a su templo y allí les explicará todo"

Cure Future: ¿Qué son las Joyas Charisma?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Son 5 joyas que pueden controlar el flujo de los elementos tanto en esta como en su dimensión, son 5 joyas las cuales siempre deben estar juntas ya que si no es así, el equilibrio de los elementos podría alterarse y causar una gran catástrofe, desafortunadamente uno de los 12 Dioses de la destrucción, Celsytor se apoderó de 4 de las 5 joyas Charisma

Cure Equal: ¿Qué hizo con la última?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Cuando luchaba contra Celsytor, logré lanzarla lo más lejos posible, Celsytor trató de alcanzarla pero no pudo porque se descuidó y la perdió de vista

Cure Love: [levanta la mano] Pregunta, ¿Que poderes tienen las 5 joyas Charisma?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Les explicaré, cada joya tiene el poder de controlar un elemento, está la joya Omega Charisma, la cual controla el fuego y el calor del sol, tenemos la joya Alpha Charisma, controla el frío y el elemento agua, está también la joya Delta Charisma, controla todo lo que tenga que ver con el elemento tierra, está la joya Beta Charisma, controla el elemento aire, y la última joya, la más importante de todas, la joya Sigma Charisma, esta joya es la que mantiene el equilibrio entre los elementos, las 5 Joyas deben ser reunidas en un plazo de 12 horas ya que si no es así, comenzarán grandes catástrofes tanto en su mundo como en el nuestro, ocurrirán grandes sequías, un gran diluvio, los volcanes harán erupción, la tierra se hundirá y todo lo que conocemos será destruido

Cure Love: No puede ser! Hay que evitar que eso ocurra!

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Hay que tener cuidado con su poder, quien posea alguna o las 5 joyas Charisma tendrá un poder destructivo tremendo

[DE REPENTE EL PECHO DE CURE LOVE COMIENZA A ILUMINARSE DE COLOR NARANJA Y LA GUARDIANA VA A OBSERVAR EL PECHO DE CURE LOVE]

Cure Love: [nerviosa por la actitud de la Guardiana] O-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Ocurrió lo que me temía

Cure Love: ¿Qué dice?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Cure Love absorbió la joya Sigma

Todas las Pretty Cure al unísono: ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!

Mary: Love guardó la joya en su pecho para que Zandresk no pudiera quitársela-merii

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: -_- ¿En serio usaste esa estrategia tan primitiva?

Cure Love: -3- Primitiva pero funcional

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: [suspiro] Love, tus poderes se incrementarán desmesuradamente...

Cure Love: Eso es bueno

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: ... pero, tu corazón podría estar pagando un precio muy alto

Cure Love: ¿Eh?

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: El poder de las joyas Charisma es muy fuerte, tu cuerpo y tu corazón no podrían resistirlo, procura no usar tu máximo poder ¿Entiendes?

Cure Love: Sí...

Cure Equal: [se levanta decidida] Esta decidido! Iremos por las 4 joyas!

Cure Forte: Ya van 3 veces que te digo que dejes ese comportamiento tipo-Dream!

Cure Equal: -3- Déjame ser! Al menos no soy tan torpe como ella

[EN EL L'ECOLE DES CINQ LUMIERES...]

Nozomi: [estornuda] Uff

Karen: ¿Tienes gripa?

Nozomi: No, parece que alguien está hablando de mí

[VOLVIENDO A LA ESCENA PRINCIPAL...]

Cure Equal: Bien, nos vamos, la que se quedó, se quedó!

[TODAS LAS CURES SE VAN VOLANDO A GRAN VELOCIDAD (estilo DBZ) HACIA EL PALACIO DE CELSYTOR]

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Puedo ver que son fuertes y no están dispuestas a rendirse por nada, puedo confiar en ellas

"El verdadero desafío está a punto de comenzar, nuestras heroínas tienen que reunir todas las joyas en menos de 12 horas, tienen 10 horas para cumplir esa misión, ¡Ánimo Pretty Cure!"

"CONTINUARÁ..."

[ENDING: "Orange Hero" por jealkb]


	4. Aventura 4

[TEMA DE TÍTULO: "Dragon Ball Kai -Title-"]

[TEMA PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Director's Cut Intro"]

"En la pelea contra Zandresk, Cure Love absorbió la joya Sigma Charisma, la que mantiene el equilibrio entre los demás elementos, sus poderes aumentaron considerablemente"

Cure Love: Okay! Mary!

Mary: ¡Por el bien de todos y la unión de nuestros lazos-merii, Cure Love, recibe todo mi poder-merii!

[CURE LOVE RECIBE EL PODER DE MARY Y COMIENZA A EMANAR UN AURA ENTRE DORADA Y NARANJA]

Cure Future: Eso no es normal

Cure Love: ¡La Luz dorada que protege los sueños! ¡El resplandor dorado que trae amor a todos! ¡Beso Amoroso Corazón Dorado Pretty Cure! ¡SIGMA!

[CURE LOVE LANZA UN CORAZÓN DORADO CON UNAS CUANTAS CHISPAS NARANJAS Y PLUMAS DORADAS, EL ATAQUE IMPACTA A ZANDRESK Y LO PURIFICA POR COMPLETO CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN LA ZONA]

"Después, llegaron al Monte Sagrado donde conocieron a la Guardiana de las Joyas Charisma"

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Las estaba esperando, Pretty Cure, soy la guardiana de las 5 joyas Charisma

"Y luego de explicarles sobre las 5 Joyas Charisma y sus poderes, las Pretty Cure se embarcaron en una nueva aventura, recuperar las 4 joyas restantes y no dejar que Cure Love utilice todo su poder, La última aventura comienza ahora!"

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

**"Eternal Spark Pretty Cure!: Charisma Mission"**

**Episodio 04: "Liberación de poder"**

[EN LA FORTALEZA DE CELSYTOR...]

Celsytor: Lo siento venir, la última joya Charisma se está acercando

[TODAS LAS CURES LLEGAN A LA FORTALEZA DE CELSYTOR]

Cure Equal: ¡Que casota!

Celsytor (solo la voz): ¿Qué quieren?

Cure Love: Queremos que nos entregues las 4 Joyas Charisma que tú tienes

Celsytor (solo la voz): No quiero

[UN AGUJERO SE ABRE DEBAJO DE LAS CURES Y ELLAS CAEN AL VACÍO]

Cure Berserker: [mientras cae] ¡Que tramposo!

[EN UN LUGAR COMPLETAMENTE OSCURO...]

[SOLO SE VEN LOS OJOS DE LAS CURES (como en las caricaturas Norteamericanas)]

Cure Love: Chicas ¿Todas están bien?

Cure Future: Love, quita tu pierna de mi cara

Cure Elite: Ustedes 2 me están matando

Cure Equal: Necesitamos una luz

[AL DECIR ESAS PALABRAS, EL PECHO DE CURE LOVE SE ILUMINA NUEVAMENTE DE COLOR NARANJA REVELANDO EL CAMINO A SEGUIR]

Mary: Love, eres genial-merii!

Cure Love: Bien, sigamos el camino

[LAS DEMÁS SIGUEN A CURE LOVE QUIEN LAS IBA LLEVANDO POR UN LARGO TÚNEL]

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DE LA FORTALEZA, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA CELSYTOR...]

Celsytor: No hay duda, la última joya está aquí, siento su poder justo debajo de mí

[EN EL TÚNEL SUBTERRÁNEO...]

Cure Elite: ¿Esucharon eso?

Cure Berserker: Ahí debe estar ese papanatas, déjenme el trabajo [prepara sus 2 puños y vuela hacia arriba destruyendo el lugar y posteriormente encontrándose cara a cara con Celsytor]

Cure Forte: [hablándole al oido a Cure Future] Sabes, A Berserker le gusta hacer este tipo de cosas

Cure Future: ¿En serio?

[CURE FORTE ASIENTE]

Celsytor: Me han tomado por sorpresa niñas, no me esperaba ese movimiento

Cure Equal: Nosotras tampoco nos esperamos este encuentro

Celsytor: [risa sarcástica leve] Lo sé, supongo que vinieron a quitarme las 4 joyas que tengo en mi poder

Cure Berserker: [sarcásticamente hablando] Vaya! Yo no sabía que los Dioses de la Destrucción fueran tan inteligentes, estaba segura que solo pensaban en destruir

Celsytor: [se molesta por el comentario de Berserker] ¡¿Me has dicho bruto?! [lanza un golpe al suelo y levanta gran cantidad de polvo y rocas]

[LAS CURES ESQUIVAN EL GOLPE PERO NO VEN A CELSYTOR]

[DE REPENTE CELSYTOR COMIENZA A DISPARARLES ENERGÍA OMEGA INDISCRIMINADAMENTE, LAS CURES LOGRAN ESQUIVARLO CON UN POCO DE DIFICULTAD]

Cure Future: Este poder se ve que es poderoso!

Cure Forte: Tienes razón Future

Cure Berserker: No sé ustedes pero yo ya me cansé! [vuela directamente hacia Celsytor para golpearlo directamente en la cara, logra su objetivo pero Celsytor la golpea con una patada en el vientre, después le propina un puño en la mandíbula y por último usa el poder de la joya Omega para dispararle una gran esfera de energía roja]

[CURE EQUAL SE LANZA A TRATAR DE GOLPEAR A CELSYTOR PERO SUS ESFUERZOS SON INÚTILES DEBIDO A QUE CELSYTOR ESQUIVA TODOS SUS GOLPES Y USA EL PODER DE LA JOYA ALPHA PARA DERRIBAR A CURE EQUAL]

Celsytor: Estas joyas son muy útiles

Cure Love: [aparece por detrás] A ver si te servirán ahora! [le pega una patada estilo Jackie Chan en la parte izquierda de la cara de Celsytor y lo manda contra la pared destruyéndola por completo]

[CURE LOVE LO ATACA NUEVAMENTE LANZÁNDOLE UNA RÁFAGA DE ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN EN LA ZONA]

[CELSYTOR LOGRA LIBERARSE DEL ATAQUE, LOGRA ACERCARSE A LOVE LO SUFICIENTE PARA GOLPEARLA EN LA CABEZA Y DEBILITARLA]

[EN UN MOVIMIENTO RÁPIDO, CURE LOVE AGARRA EL BRAZO DE CELSYTOR Y LO MANDA AL SUELO]

Cure Future: Love se ha vuelto muy fuerte

[CURE LOVE GENERA UNA GRAN ESFERA DE ENERGÍA NARANJA Y LA ARROJA CONTRA CELSYTOR CAUSANDO UNA EXPLOSIÓN MÁS GRANDE QUE LA ANTERIOR]

Mary: Love, ya déjalo-merii

Cure Love: No, debo matarlo

Cure Future: ¿Dijo "matar"? Pero si Love no mataría ni a una mosca, solo las purifica pero eso es otra cosa

[MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL CORAZÓN DE CURE LOVE, EL PODER DEL SUEÑO MÁS HERMOSO COMIENZA A ENTRAR EN CONFLICTO CON EL PODER DE LA JOYA SIGMA RESULTANDO EN UN AUMENTO DE PODER DESMESURADO Y EL CRECIMIENTO DE LAS GANAS DE MATAR]

[CELSYTOR HACE UN GRAN SALTO Y SE LIMPIA LA POCA SANGRE QUE LE SALIÓ]

Celsytor: Ya veo, esa chiquilla absorbió la joya Sigma

Cure Love: [se acerca lentamente a Celsytor mientras le comienzan a sobresalir varias venas de color rojo] Hiciste cosas muy malas, robaste las 4 joyas restantes para beneficio tuyo [las partes rojas de su traje se vuelven de color naranja] [con voz sádica] No te lo voy a perdonar

[DENTRO DEL CORAZÓN DE CURE LOVE, EL PODER DE LA JOYA SIGMA TOMA EL CONTROL DEL 100% DE SU CUERPO, RESULTANDO EN UN AUMENTO DE ESTATURA CONSIDERABLE (supera la estatura de Cure Ace), LA EMANACIÓN DE UN AURA DE FUEGO CON PEQUEÑOS TOQUES ELÉCTRICOS, EL CAMBIO DEL COLOR DE LOS OJOS A NARANJA Y EL AUMENTO DEL ORGULLO Y LAS GANAS DE MATAR]

Cure Equal: No pudimos evitarlo, Love usó su máximo poder! [va a detener a Cure Love pero es detenida por Cure Future]

Cure Future: Déjala, ahora no nos conviene intervenir, solo seríamos una carga

[CURE LOVE Y CELSYTOR COMIENZAN A LUCHAR DE FORMA FEROZ, CON GRANDES ESTRUENDOS, DE REPENTE LA PELEA SE TRASLADA A LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO DE CELSYTOR, CURE LOVE ARROJA VARIAS ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA PERO CELSYTOR LAS REPELE Y ÁGILMENTE SE ACERCA A GOLPEAR A CURE LOVE]

[LOVE LOGRA LIBERARSE DE LA GOLPIZA QUE LE ESTABA PROPINANDO CELSYTOR, LO GOLPEA EN VARIAS PARTES DE SU CUERPO Y LO MANDA A VOLAR CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA]

[CELSYTOR SE DETIENE]

Celsytor: Eres muy fuerte, pero aún falta una

Cure Elite: ¿Que falta una?

Cure Future: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Celsytor: Una, Una transformación [comienza a crecer 3 metros mientras el lugar tiembla, le sobresalen varios cuernos en la espalda (como Omega Shenron de DBGT) y un par en la cabeza (van hacia atrás como los de Loki en Los Vengadores), sus ojos se vuelven rojos y absorbe todas las 4 joyas creando a Ultimate Hakaishin Celsytor (Celsytor, Dios supremo de la Destrucción)] Esta es mi transformación más poderosa!

Cure Forte: Su poder aumentó desmesuradamente

Cure Love: Hmph! ¿Ya comenzaste con tus ridículas transformaciones?

Ultimate Hakaishin Celsytor: ¿"Ridículas" dijiste? Te voy a enseñar lo que puede hacer esta "ridícula" transformación!

Cure Love: [rostro desafiante] Entonces enséñame!

"La lucha final comienza, Sigma Love vs Ultimate Hakaishin Celsytor, la pelea más catastrófica comienza ahora!"

[LA IMAGEN FINAL QUEDA DE ESTA MANERA, SIGMA LOVE CONTRA ULTIMATE HAKAISHIN CELSYTOR A PUNTO DE LUCHAR, CURE FUTURE Y MARY PREOCUPADAS EN LA PARTE SUPERIOR DERECHA, LAS SPARKING PREOCUPADAS EN LA PARTE INFERIOR IZQUIERDA]

"CONTINUARÁ..."

[ENDING: "Orange Hero" por jealkb]


	5. Aventura Final

[TEMA DE TÍTULO: "Dragon Ball Kai -Title-"]

[TEMA PARA EL PRÓLOGO: "Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Director's Cut Intro"]

"Cure Love ha cambiado debido al poder de la Joya Sigma, sus poderes aumentaron de manera colosal, El dios de la destrucción Celsytor también incrementó sus poderes usando su última transformación"

Cure Love: Hmph! ¿Ya comenzaste con tus ridículas transformaciones?

Ultimate Hakaishin Celsytor: ¿"Ridículas" dijiste? Te voy a enseñar lo que puede hacer esta "ridícula" transformación!

Cure Love: [rostro desafiante] Entonces enséñame!

"La batalla final comienza!"

[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]

[OPENING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

**"Eternal Spark Pretty Cure!: Charisma Mission"**

**Episodio 05 (Final): "Victoria tras una crisis"**

Ultimate Hakaishin Celsytor: Está bien, te enseñaré pero luego no respondo por muertes

Sigma Cure Love: Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya!

[ULTIMATE HAKAISHIN CELSYTOR SE ACERCA ÁGILMENTE A SIGMA CURE LOVE Y LA GOLPEA EN VARIAS OPORTUNIDADES, DESPUÉS USA EL PODER DE LAS JOYAS ALPHA Y OMEGA PARA LANZARLE UN GRAN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA EL CUAL LA DEBILITA]

Sigma Cure Love: Ya veo, esta es tu fuerza [comienza a emanar el aura de fuego] Yo también tengo algo que enseñarte!

[SIGMA CURE LOVE DESAPARECE POR UN MOMENTO, DESPUÉS APARECE GOLPEANDO A CELSYTOR SIN QUE ÉSTE SE DE CUENTA, LUEGO LO GOLPEA MANDÁNDOLO AL CIELO, DESPUÉS LO BAJA GOLPÉANDOLO EN LA CABEZA Y SIGUE EN ESE PLAN UNAS 3 VECES MÁS]

[CELSYTOR NO LO PIENSA 2 VECES Y VA A ATACAR A SIGMA CURE LOVE]

Sigma Cure Love: ¿Con que quieres pelear de una vez? Esa es la actitud!

[CELSYTOR MANDA UN PUÑETAZO HACIA SIGMA CURE LOVE PERO ÉSTA SE PROTEGE CAUSANDO UNA ONDA EXPANSIVA (como las de DBZ)]

[DESPUÉS DE ESE GOLPE, SIGMA CURE LOVE Y ULTIMATE HAKAISHIN CELSYTOR COMIENZAN UNA LUCHA EQUILIBRADA Y EXTREMADAMENTE VELOZ LA CUAL CAUSA GRANDES ESTRUENDOS Y LEVANTA MUCHO POLVO]

[DESPUÉS DE UN BUEN RATO DE LUCHA, CELSYTOR ROMPE LA DEFENSA DE SIGMA CURE LOVE Y APROVECHA PARA ATACARLA DE MANERA BRUTAL UTILIZANDO LOS PODERES DE LAS DISTINTAS JOYAS EN SUS GOLPES (ya saben lo que significa)]

[UNO DE LOS GOLPES DE CELSYTOR LA DERRIBA Y CAE AL SUELO DE UNA MANERA MUY DURA, A DURAS PENAS SIGMA CURE LOVE PUEDE LEVANTARSE, MIENTRAS ESO OCURRE, CURE FUTURE Y CURE EQUAL SE PONEN DELANTE DE CURE LOVE]

Sigma Cure Love: Oigan, ¿Qué hacen? Déjeme pelear contra él un poco más!

Cure Future: No te lo vamos a permitir

Sigma Cure Love: ¿Qué?

Cure Equal: Así como lo oyes Love, no permitiremos que uses tu máximo poder luchando contra ese sujeto, podría hacerte daño

Sigma Cure Love: [se enoja] ¿Quienes se creen para impedírmelo?

Cure Future: [sorprendida por la actitud de Cure Love] Love...

Mary: Esto es raro-merii, Love nunca ha sido así-merii

Lucy: [comienza a atemorizarse] Lucy tiene miedo-ruchii

Cure Equal: Love, entiende! Si usas tu máximo poder luchando contra Celsytor, tu corazón no podrá resistir tanto poder y podrías morir!

Sigma Cure Love: [junta sus manos hacia adelante con una expresión de desprecio] ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Ustedes 2 me estorban!

[SIGMA CURE LOVE LANZA UN ATAQUE DE ENERGÍA GIGANTESCO CONTRA CURE FUTURE Y CURE EQUAL]

[EN CUESTIÓN DE MICROSEGUNDOS, CURE FUTURE INVOCA SU FUTURE STAFF Y LO USA PARA CREAR SU CAMPO DE FUERZA EN FORMA DE PENTAGRAMA INVERTIDO, CURE EQUAL SE PROTEGE USANDO LOS PROTECTORES DE SUS BRAZOS]

Cure Future: ¡LOVE, REACCIONA! ¡EL PODER DE LA JOYA SIGMA HA COMENZADO A CORROMPERTE!

Cure Equal: ¡SE SUPONE QUE ÉSTA NO ERES TÚ!

Sigma Cure Love: Yo soy como yo quiera... [emana nuevamente el aura de fuego] ¡DÉJENME SER COMO SOY! [Aumenta la intensidad del ataque, el campo de fuerza de Cure Future y los protectores de Cure Equal son destruidos y juntas salen heridas de gravedad e inconscientes por el ataque] Ahora no hay nadie que se interponga en mi camino

Cure Forte: Eso es lo que tú crees

Sigma Cure Love: ¿Ustedes también? Tendré que eliminarlas

Cure Berserker: Inténtalo si puedes, estoy lista para pelear contra una colega

Cure Elite: Chicas, no podemos hacerle daño a Cure Love, si las ataca, solo protéjanse, ¿de acuerdo?

[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CIELO, ULTIMATE HAKAISHIN CELSYTOR OBSERVA LA PELEA ENTRE LAS PRETTY CURES]

Celsytor: Interesante... así que eso pasa cuando una Pretty Cure absorbe el poder de una de de las joyas

[SIGMA CURE LOVE ATACA A CURE ELITE CON VARIOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS PERO ÉSTA LOS ESQUIVA]

Cure Elite: ¡Love, debes reaccionar!

[DESPUÉS DE QUE SIGMA CURE LOVE VENCIERA A CURE ELITE GOLPÉANDOLA EN EL LADO IZQUIERDO DEL TORSO, CURE FORTE SE INTERPONE PARA HACERLA REACCIONAR]

Cure Forte: ¡No somos tus enemigas Love, se supone que somos colegas!

Sigma Cure Love: ¡Detesto los discursitos motivadores, mejor muérete! [con un brillo naranja en sus ojos, Sigma Cure Love vence a Cure Forte usando una ráfaga de energía naranja] ¿Alguien más?

Cure Berserker: Veo que sigo yo, a mí si no de da lástima golpear a una colega, podremos luchar como queremos!

Sigma Cure Love: [mira a Berserker con odio y a la vez alegría] Esa es la actitud [gira su cuerpo hacia Cure Berserker]

Cure Berserker: Si veo que es necesario propinarte una fuerte golpiza para que recuperes la razón con mucho gusto lo haré!

Sigma Cure Love: Entonces que esperas para hacerme recuperar la razón [mirada sádica] pelea!

[CURE BERSERKER CORRE A TODA VELOCIDAD A ATACAR A SIGMA CURE LOVE, LAS 2 CURES COMIENZAN A LUCHAR AL MISMO NIVEL]

Sigma Cure Love: Esto sí me gusta, una rival que no se detiene ante nada

Cure Berserker: Agradezco el alago, pero esto ya es en serio! [le da un cabezazo a Sigma Cure Love en la frente y la aparta varios metros de Cure Berserker, ambas comienzan a sangrar]

Sigma Cure Love: [pasa su mano por la frente y ve que hay sangre] Estoy... sangrando... [su enojo se incrementa más] No puede ser! Esa maldita...! ¡LA VOY A MATAR! [el aura de fuego se expande más y más, van apareciendo relámpagos naranjas alrededor de Sigma Cure Love, sus ojos adquieren un brillo naranja el cual los cubre totalmente, en su cuerpo comienzan a sobresalir más venas y las partes naranjas de su traje comienzan a brillar con más intensidad] [con voz grave] Espero que estés preparada porque en este instante te voy a liquidar!

[MARY Y LUCY VUELAN HACIA SIGMA CURE LOVE PARA HACERLA REACCIONAR]

Mary: [se cuelga del cabello de Sigma Cure Love] ¡Love-merii, reacciona-merii!

Lucy: [se cuelga del broche corazón de Sigma Cure Love] ¡Lucy quiere que vuelvas a ser la de antes-ruchii!

Sigma Cure Love: [agarra a Lucy y a Mary de sus cuellitos tratanto de ahorcarlas] Ustedes si que son unos animales muy fastidiosos! [oprime los cuellitos de Mary y Lucy dejándolas sin respiración]

Cure Berserker: ¡¿Hasta Cuando?! [vuela rápidamente hacia Sigma Cure Love y le propina un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Sigma Cure Love libere a Lucy y a Mary quienes estaban a punto de morir ahorcadas]

[SIGMA CURE LOVE INCREMENTA AÚN MÁS SU AURA DE FUEGO CAUSANDO UN TERREMOTO EN EL LUGAR, CUANDO ÉSTA VE A CELSYTOR, ROMPE LA BARRERA DEL SONIDO DIRIGIÉNDOSE A ÉL PARA LUEGO ATRAVESARLO DEJANDO UN GRAN AGUJERO Y LIBERANDO LAS 4 JOYAS CHARISMA]

Celsytor: [atónito] No puede ser! ¡¿Una chiquilla venciendo a un Dios de la Destrucción como yo?! No lo ví venir!

[DESPUÉS DE ATRAVESAR A CELSYTOR, LA JOYA SIGMA SALE DEL CUERPO DE CURE LOVE Y SE REÚNE CON LAS DEMÁS FORMANDO UNA ESPECIE DE ALABARDA UNIVERSAL CON LAS 5 GEMAS A LOS LADOS DE LA PUNTA, CURE LOVE SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO AIRU MIHARA, MIENTRAS OCURRE TODO ESO CURE EQUAL, CURE FUTURE, CURE ELITE Y CURE FORTE DESPIERTAN Y OBSERVAN LA SITUACIÓN]

[LA ALABARDA UNIVERSAL CAE AL LADO DE CURE EQUAL]

Cure Equal: ¿Y esto? [agarra la alabarda y de repente siente un incremento de poder debido a la Joya Omega] WAAAA!

[CURE FUTURE RESCATA A AIRU QUIEN YA ESTABA CAYENDO DESDE UNA ALTURA DE 10000 PIES]

Cure Future: [mira a Airu detenidamente y sonríe] Esta es la Airu que yo conozco

[DE LA PUNTA DE LA ALABARDA COMIENZA A SALIR UN PODER MULTICOLOR, A DURAS PENAS CURE EQUAL PUEDE MANTENERLO ESTABLE]

[LLEGA CURE FUTURE A AYUDAR A ESTABILIZAR LA ALABARDA]

Cure Future: Veo que necesitas una mano

Cure Equal: [sonríe] Ahora sí acabaremos con el centro del problema!

[EL PODER DE LA ALABARDA SE INCREMENTA Y POSTERIORMENTE ES DISPARADO HACIA CELSYTOR QUIEN TRATA DE PROTEGERSE PERO ES ELIMINADO POR COMPLETO DEBIDO A QUE YA ESTABA DÉBIL POR EL ATAQUE DE SIGMA CURE LOVE]

Celsytor: [mientras es eliminado] ¡MALDICIÓOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN...!

[DESPUÉS DE QUE SE DESVANECE EL ATAQUE Y ELIMINAN A CELSYTOR, TODAS VAN VOLANDO CONTRA-RELOJ HACIA EL MONTE SAGRADO DEBIDO A QUE QUEDAN MENOS DE 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE SE CUMPLA EL TIEMPO LÍMITE, CURE FUTURE CARGA A AIRU EN SU ESPALDA, A SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS DE QUE SE CUMPLIERA EL TIEMPO LÍMITE, CURE EQUAL EN UN INTENTO DESESPERADO POR SELLAR EL PODER DESTRUCTOR EL CUAL ESTABA A PUNTO DE LIBERARSE LANZA LA ALABARDA HACIA ADELANTE, LA ALABARDA SE DETIENE EN EL AIRE Y ES AGARRADA POR LA GUARDIANA DE LAS JOYAS CHARISMA, ACTO SEGUIDO, CLAVA LA ALABARDA EN LA ENTRADA DEL TEMPLO Y COMIENZA A SALIR ENERGÍA PURA LA CUAL EMBELLECE EL AMBIENTE Y EQUILIBRA TODOS LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA NATURALEZA]

[DESPUÉS DE QUE TODO REGRESARA A LA NORMALIDAD, TODAS INGRESAN AL TEMPLO SAGRADO Y COLOCAN A UNA INCONSCIENTE AIRU EN EL SUELO]

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: No se preocupen, estará bien [coloca sus manos encima de Airu y la cura (estilo Kibito)]

Airu: [despierta un poco confundida] ¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?

Mirai: Airu, despertaste!

Hatsuko: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Airu: Tengo un ligero dolor en el pecho esto estoy bien, Gracias por preguntar

Azuka: Oye! Debes disculparte con todas nosotras por lo que hiciste [Mirai y Hatsuko le tapan la boca para que se detenga]

Hatsuko: Cállate! Tema olvidado!

Airu: ¿Que yo hice qué?

Mirai: [con risa nerviosa] No, nada, tu no hiciste nada, nada de nada

[AIRU COMIENZA A REÍRSE]

Hatsuko: ¿Porqué te ries?

Airu: Es que cuando Mirai dice algo en ese tono quiere decir que está ocultando algo, no es capaz de disimular

Hatsuko: Ya veo [comienza a reírse y luego todas le siguen la risa]

[A LAS AFUERAS DEL TEMPLO...]

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Han cumplido su misión con éxito, los 12 universos estarán a salvo gracias a ustedes, Muchas Gracias a todas

[DE REPENTE SE ABRE EL PORTAL QUE LAS TRAJO A ESA DIMENSIÓN, AHORA LAS LLEVARÁ A CASA]

Airu: Creo que es hora de irnos

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Entiendo, pero quédense quietas por un momento por favor

Mirai: Para qué quieres que...

[DE REPENTE TODAS SIENTEN UN INCREMENTO ASOMBROSO DE PODER]

Airu: ¿Que acabas de hacernos?

Marise: Me siento... fuerte, mucho más de lo normal

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Simplemente liberé sus poderes ocultos

Hatsuko: ¡¿En serio hizo eso?! Muchísimas Gracias!

Guardiana de las joyas Charisma: Tómenlo como un agradecimiento por haber salvado los 12 universos

[ENDING: "Rara Eve Shinseiki" por ALI PROJECT]

"Después de eso, todas regresaron al mismo lugar de donde partieron"

Hatsuko: [estirando sus brazos] ¿Viste Airu? Te prometí una gran aventura y la tuvimos

Azuka: [ve el ambiente nocturno] Oigan, ¿Qué hora creen que es?

Hatsuko: Ya te doy el dato, a ver... [saca su teléfono celular y revisa la hora y la fecha, acto seguido se sorprende] ¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA... NO PUEDE SEEEEEEERRRRRRR! (es el mismo grito que hace Gokú en la versión extendida de DBZ Battle of Gods cuando olvida el cumpleaños de Bulma, o sea un ¡SHIBATTAAAAAAAAA!)

Airu: ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Hatsuko: ¡HEMOS ESTADO UNA SEMANA ENTERA EN ESA DIMENSIÓN!

Airu: No puede ser! Debemos regresar inmediatamente a casa! No es nada personal pero en serio debemos irnos, fué un gusto conocerlas, Hatsuko, Shizuka, Marise, Azuka, nos veremos nuevamente, búscame en Hatena (el Facebook japonés) como "Airu Mihara", Vámonos Mirai!

Hatsuko: Nosotras también nos vamos, nos veremos después!

[MIRAI ASIENTE Y JUNTAS SE VAN A CASA JUNTO A MARY Y LUCY QUIENES REGRESAN AL BOLSO DE MIRAI, HATSUKO Y SUS AMIGAS TAMBIÉN SE VAN CORRIENDO HACIA SUS CASAS]

"Ninguna de las chicas a excepción de Marise (vive sola) se salvó del castigo predestinado de sus padres y/o familiares"

Hatsuko: [aburrida porque la castigaron, saca su celular para buscar a Airu en la página Hatena] A ver si en realidad está ahí [busca a Airu en esa página, acto seguido aparece su perfil y oprime el botón de "enviar solicitud de amistad" (la verdad no sé si ese sistema funciona igual que Facebook)] A ver que pasa...

[

Chat Hatena:

Airu: "Hola, te castigaron?"

Hatsuko: "Sí, totalmente castigada :("

Airu: "Que mal, a Mirai también la castigaron a pesar de que es mi 'prima'"

Hatsuko: "En serio? A mí me privaron de casi todo, a duras penas puedo chatear contigo"

Airu: "Que problema, a mí también me privaron de todo"

Hatsuko: "Les preguntaré a las demás si también fueron castigadas"

*SHIZUKA, AZUKA Y MARISE SE UNIERON AL CHAT*

Shizuka: "Yo también estoy castigada"

Azuka: "Y yo"

Marise: "Yo tuve suerte por razones más que obvias"

Azuka: "Cállate Marise! No nos hagas sufrir más!"

Hatsuko: "No nos vayamos a pelear cibernéticamente"

Airu: "Sí, sigamos chateando y seamos amigas"

Hatsuko: "Así se habla Airu! :D"

]

"2 Semanas después de lo ocurrido, los castigos fueron levantados y todas se volvieron a reunir, esta vez para comer los exquisitos postres de la pastelería Dreams Cake"

Marise: Estos postres están exquisitos, debo venir más a menudo

Hatsuko: Marise tiene toda la razón, los postres de este lugar son los mejores que he probado

Airu: Gracias, aquí hacemos las cosas con amor y nos gusta ver que las personas sean felices con nuestros postres y pasteles

Hatsuko: Lo que acabas de decir está muy bien hablado

[DESPUÉS DE VARIAS HORAS, LLEGA EL MOMENTO DE LA DESPEDIDA]

Hatsuko: Ahora sí es tarde, Muchas gracias por todo Airu, nos veremos en otra ocasión

Airu: Ok, nos vemos

[AIRU Y HATSUKO JUNTAN SUS PUÑOS (como Luffy, Toriko y Gokú en el especial crossover "Toriko x One Piece x Dragon Ball Z: Super Collaboration Special") LUEGO LAS DEMÁS LOS JUNTAN TAMBIÉN, MARY Y LUCY SE UNEN]

[LA IMAGEN FINAL QUEDA DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA: LOS PUÑOS DE LAS 6 CURES, LA PEZUÑA DE MARY Y LA PATITA DE LUCY ESTÁN JUNTOS FORMANDO UN CÍRCULO, DE FONDO SE VE EL ATARDECER]

"FIN"

[TERMINA ENDING]


End file.
